Piratas
by viicoviic
Summary: Ella era un tesoro por entero.Él,un demonio perseguido por una deuda de sangre.–“Sois un arrogante”,“Y vos la dama con la lengua más afilada que he conocido”–.¿Puede el deber domar al deseo? Encontró parte de su alma, solo que no sabia que la buscaba.
1. Frágil

_**~ Piratas **__(SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/Adventure  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Ella era un tesoro por entero. Él, un demonio perseguido por una deuda de sangre. –"Sois un arrogante", "Y vos la dama con la lengua más afilada que he conocido"–. ¿Puede el deber domar al deseo? Encontró parte de su alma, solo que no sabia que la buscaba._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Piratas ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Frágil__** –**_

* * *

"_Fragilidad tiene nombre de mujer"  
__**- William Shakespeare –**_

* * *

Ella nunca había sido como las demás damas de la corte. Odiaba toda esa hipocresía y pomposidad, prefería sentir el aire del mar en el rostro y la sal del agua golpear su piel. Por eso, estaría eternamente agradecía a su tutor y primo Neji.  
Tras la muerte de sus padres y su hermana menor en un horrible incendio, el Hyuga se había encargado de cuidarla, protegerla y tratar de que fuese una dama. Al menos lo había intentado, aunque el hecho de no saber como criar a una muchacha, había hecho que Hinata fuese instruida más como un hombre que como una mujer.

Pocas eras las jóvenes en la corte que sabían de política, estrategia y caza. La ojiblanca estaba orgullosa de su impecable destreza con la espada, aunque aquello significase aguantar las reprimendas de su primo mayor por no ser del todo femenina.  
A su parecer, ella era femenina, mucho más que algunas mujeres de alta sociedad. _Bestia lujosos vestidos de seda, joyas importadas de los más recónditos países… sin embargo, para Neji no era suficiente._

En el fondo, ella lo entendía. No era normal que una chica de casi veinte años deambulase por el bosque con pantalones de montar y se entretuviese trepando por los árboles. En su niñez, el chico se lo había permitido, incluso le había dejado cortarse los cabellos azulados, pareciendo más un pequeño hombrecito que una pequeña damisela, pero eso había cambiado. _Ahora debía comportarse como lo que era; una dama, una mujer… una Hyuga._

–¡Querida!– La duquesa la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Estáis totalmente segura de querer partir? – Sus ojos de un verde apagado brillaban con vida, recubiertos de una cortina de lágrimas contenidas.  
–Completamente, _My Lady_.

La peliazul la abrazó con fuerza moderada. No era de buen ver que una mujer demostrase su efusividad en público, aun cuando en lo más profundo de su alma, deseara abrazar a esa mujer con fuerza y suplicarle que no la dejase marchar hacia aquel fatal destino que le esperaba. Una muerte en vida junto a un noble aburrido y demasiado ocupado en política.  
La duquesa Dorothy la había cuidado durante tres largos años, tratando de enmendar el error que su primo labia cometido con ella. El objetivo había sido corregir su personalidad salvaje e indomable, producto de su crianza en libertad y entre hombres de batallas.

–Rezaré por vos. – Le acarició la pálida mejilla y sollozó.

Hinata giró sobre sus talones, peleando internamente por no trastabillar con los tacones. Aun no se acostumbraba a caminar con ellos. No entendía como las mujeres podían caminar con aquella tortura, sin embargo, sabía que la vida de toda dama era un sufrimiento en silencio.

Miró el imponente barco. Los pocos soldados que su primo había mandado para recogerla junto con los marineros, esperaban ansiosos a que ella subiese para poder zarpar. Levantó las faldas lo suficiente como para ver sus pies y no tropezar con la pequeña rampa de madera a modo de escalera que habían puesto para el embarque. Cuando subió al navio, sus ojos blancos se encontraron con otros. Brillantes, inmaculados, amigos…

–¡Hiroshi! – Hinata se abrazó a él sin poder evitarlo. Lo estrechó con fuerza y aspiró su aroma a mar y tabaco de pipa. – No sabeis cuanto me alegro de verle.  
–Lo mismo digo Lady Hinata. – El hombre le sonrió con afecto.

Habían crecido juntos desde pequeños. Él era uno de los primos que más quería. Pertenecía a la segunda rama de la familia Hyuga, sin embargo, siempre había sido su compañero en sus juegos infantiles. Junto a él y a Neji, había aprendido a trepar por los árboles y a buscar aventuras por el bosque, imaginando mis enemigos mientras los batían con palos de madera a modo de enormes espadas o sables.

–Me tomé la libertad de traer sus efectos personales. – Le sonrió con picardía. – Los dejé a buen recaudo en su camarote.

La peliazul sonrió y se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Caminó apresuradamente hacia su aposento, subió la pequeña y estrecha escalera, maldiciendo a las abultadas enaguas y faldas por frenar su paso. Sus pequeñas uñas arañaron la barandilla de madera francesa y abrió la puerta de su camarote.

Un tocador junto a la cama con dosel gris ocupaban uno de los lados de la habitación. Al otro, un escritorio en perfecto orden y un pequeño diván blanco. El enorme ventanal estaba abierto y con las cortinas blancas ondeando al sutil viento.  
Vio el baúl con sus iniciales grabadas en la tapa. Se arrodilló en el suelo, mandando a freír espárragos a su recién adquiría educación inglesa y lo abrió con rapidez. Extrajo unas botas de montar y un pantalón tostado. Los dejó a un lado en el suelo, mientras seguía buscando la camisa que Roíz se habría encargado de meter para que ella pudiese utilizarla.

La encontró en el fondo, junto a su pequeño diario de abordo, negro con las tapas de terciopelo. Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por encima y lo abrió. No buscaba nada en particular, solo leer algo de ella misma, de sus pensamientos… algo sobre la personalidad "salvaje" que la duquesa Dorothy se había esforzado en hacer desaparecer por unos días.

"_Desearía ser un hombre. No es de mi gusto la vida de una dama de bien. Quisiera tener aventuras, visitar países exóticos y conocer millones de historias fantásticas.  
Ojalá pudiese convencer a Neji para que me dejara vivir mi vida como una aventura, pero se a ciencia cierta que ese cabezota de primo y tutor, nunca consentiría que deshonrase el apellido Hyuga. Como él dice; Hiashi se esforzó para daros una vida y una educación, lo menos que podéis hacer es complacer el deseo de un difunto.  
Respeto y entiendo su punto de vista… pero a veces, desearía que él entendiese el mío."_

Sacudió su cabeza. No era momento para pensar en su libertad enjaulada en barrotes de oro. Se levantó y comenzó a desatar las tiras del vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo y quitando los tacones de una pequeña sacudida con los pies. Suspiró con placer cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron la madera del suelo. Si, deseaba ser un hombre. Al menos, ellos no sufrían la tortura de unos zapatos de tacón.

* * *

Hiroshi se apoyó en la barandilla de madera. El capitán del barco estaba junto a él, dirigiendo la embarcación con total destreza. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y giró su rostro para inspeccionar a la joven.

Tal y como la recordaba, salvaje e impresionante. Si bien, los vestidos y los hermosos recogidos en su cabello le quedaban como un guante, no era nada comparable con la belleza que desprecia con aquella camisa de hombre y los pantalones ceñidos a la estrecha cintura. Las botas negras le llevaban por la rodilla y su pelo había sido liberado del recogido que había portado hacia unos segundos.  
Lacio y algo ondulado, caía a ambos lados de su rostro pálido y por su espalda, como una cascada de agua vista a la luz de la luna. Hinata lidiaba por recoger los mechones en una coleta alta.

–Sois uno de mis primos más queridos, pero eso no os da derecho a reíros de mi torpeza. – La chica gruñó al verlo reír sin disimulo alguno por sus esfuerzos. Realmente, añoraba tener el cabello corto.  
–No me río de vuestra torpeza _My lady_, sino de vuestros intentos frustrados en esa tediosa enmienda. – El hombre se acomodó la casaca azul marino y siguió mirándola, divertido al ver el esfuerzo reflejado en su rostro. Finalmente, consiguió domar la melena y lo miró con una sonrisa. – Veo que habéis ganado.  
–Nunca subestiméis el poder de una dama, Hiroshi. Especialmente el de una Hyuga. – Rió ella. - ¿Qué habéis pensado para divertirme?  
–¿Qué tal una partida de póquer mientras saboreamos un vino?  
–Me parece una idea esplendida. – Hinata alzó la barbilla con arrogancia fingida. – Recordad que la última vez os gané más del doble de vuestro sueldo como soldado.  
–Ofrecedme entonces una revancha.

La peliazul asintió con la cabeza y el castaño desapareció bajando las escaleras. Ella se sentó sobre la barandilla de madera, admirando el mar frente a ella. El horizonte lograba hipnotizarla mientras las olas rompían de una forma agresiva contra el barco.  
Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la pared de madera que había a su espalda mientras subía los pies a la barandilla.

_Quince hombres sobre el cofre del muerto,  
jajaja, la botella de ron,  
la bebida y el diablo se llevaron el resto,  
jajaja, la botella de ron._

–¡_My Lady_! – El capitán del barco se sobresaltó por el silencioso cantar de la muchacha. – ¡No debéis entonar canciones piratas en alta mar! ¡Trae muy mala suerte!  
–Lo lamento señor. – Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. – Yo no soy supersticiosa, pero no volveré a hacerlo para no alarmaros. – Le sonrió, tratando de calmarlo y que confiara en su palabra.  
–Esta agua son peligrosas mi señora. – Hasta ese momento, Hinata no se había dado cuenta del curioso acento que ese hombre tenía al hablar. – Existen muchas historias no muy nobles sobre hombres que habitan en este mar.  
–¿Historias? – La emoción asomó por su rostro. - ¿Podríais contármelas, mi señor?  
–No son agradables para una señorita de su edad. – Rió el hombre, haciendo notar la falta de varios dientes.  
–¡Os lo ruego! – Imploró. - ¡Prometo no volver a cantar ni recitar nada! – La chica colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, haciéndole ver al mayor que hablaba de todo corazón y cumpliría su palabra.

El hombre suspiró derrotado. Ciertamente, deseaba negarse, pero no podía hacerlo cuando Hinata le miraba de aquel modo esperanzado y soñador. Con la inocencia de una niña de diez años asomando por sus ojos. Ciertamente, compadecía al hombre que se casara con ella, pues se vería incapaz de negar cualquier capricho.

–Hay un pirata en especial que suele navegar por estas aguas. – Comenzó a narrar. – Puedo aseguraros que es un demonio. Dicen que lo han expulsado del mismísimo infierno.  
–Eso no es posible. – Intervino la chica. – Cuando una persona muere, no resucita.  
–¿Queréis que os cuente la historia? – Preguntó enfadado. Hasta el momento, no había existido dama alguna que se atreviera a interrumpirle. Hinata enrojeció de la vergüenza y asintió con la cabeza, rogándole silenciosamente que continuase. – Su navío tiene el nombre de "Sharingan", pero todo el mundo lo llama "El Temido". Nadie sabe el nombre del capitán que lo dirige, pero dicen que su nombre era sinónimo de maldad y corrupción, crueldad, sed de sangre y destrucción. Su simple imagen provoca terror. Se apodera de barcos y de riquezas como si se tratara de una diversión para él. Dicen que secuestra mujeres y las engatusa de tal manera, que estas acaban con el corazón y el alma destrozados cuando él se cansa de ellas.

Hinata abrió la boca con fascinación. Realmente, ese pirata debía de ser valiente y muy peligroso. Estuvo tentada a preguntar algo más sobre el pirata cuando Hiroshi apareció junto al hombre y lo golpeó en la nuca.

–No me gusta que mi prima escuche ese tipo de historias, capitán.  
–Fui yo la que insistí. Por favor, no regañéis al hombre. – Suplicó. – En tal caso, enojaron con mi persona.  
–Neji no querría que escucharas cosas como estas, no son digna de los oídos de una dama.  
–Neji tiene en muy alta estima lo que es digno de una dama y lo que no.

La ojiblanca se cruzó de brazos enfadada y arrugó los labios. Hiroshi no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír de su infantilismo. Había recibido la educación correcta durante años, y seguía siendo la misma niña de antes.

Le acercó una copa de vino y la chica la tomo, zarandeando el líquido en la copa y olfateando el aroma. _"Frambuesa"…_ El olor llegó hasta lo más hondo de su cabeza y la atolondró. Dio un pequeño sorbo y paladeó con gusto el sabor amargo y el sutil dulzor de la fruta.  
El sol había comenzado a ocultarse y la noche cubría con su manto de estrellas el cielo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos por el fuerte golpe. Los gritos y cañonazos la hicieron temblar. Se aovilló en el lecho, abrazando las rodillas con sus brazos y conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir por el miedo. Rogó que aquello fuese una pesadilla, pero el altísimo estaba escuchando otros asuntos divinos, ya que no atendió a su suplica.

Los poderosos golpes en la puerta de su camarote la hicieron soltar un pequeño grito y tapar su cabeza con las sabanas. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hinata buscó con la mirada al intruso, temerosa por todo el alboroto que se escuchaba fuera de la habitación.

–¡_My Lady_! – El hombre iba cubierto de pólvora. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta con manchas de sangre y su casaca de soldado estaba completamente rasgada. – Perdonad mi atrevimiento, pero debéis vestiros inmediatamente.  
–¿Q-que sucede? – Se atrevió a preguntar.  
–Piratas. Nos atacan…

Aquellas palabras lograron hacerla temblar. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador y Hinata comprobó con horror como en cuerpo inerte de un soldado caía frente a su dormitorio. Gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo su miedo y sus temblores.  
Hiroshi la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la cama de un tren. La chica quedó frente a él con la camisola que había estado gastando por el barco. Por suerte, le venia por debajo de los muslos y casi le servia de camisón.

El soldado le lanzó a la cara los pantalones y le ordenó que se vistiese. Hinata lo obedeció torpemente. Sus manos temblaban y le imposibilitaban la tarea. Finalmente, pudo colocárselos y enfundó sus pies en las botas. Hiroshi sacó del baúl una capa negra con capucha y se la colocó, anudándola al fino y delgado cuello y tapando su rostro y cabellos.

Le cogió la menuda mano con fuerza y salió con ella de la habitación. Un robusto hombre se cruzó en el camino de ambos. Cabellos blancos, ojos negros y piel oscurecía, demasiado bronceada. Hiroshi levantó su espada, blandiéndola con fuerza y descargó el filo sobre la yugular del hombre. Un alarido tronó en los oídos de Hinata, que sintió deseos de echar a correr y arrojarse por la borda.

El hombre calló al suelo, creando un charco de sangre demasiado grande. El castaño obligó a la muchacha a caminar, cruzando la proa en mitad del enfrentamiento. La Hyuga comprobó con horror la sangre y los cuerpos inertes en el suelo. Los hombres se daban golpes entre sí y descargaban sus sables contra el cuerpo del enemigo con furia.  
No se dio cuenta de que su primo la llevaba a un bote hasta que la cogió por la cintura y la subió a la pequeña balsa.

–¡Debéis marcharos! – Le urgió. – En la noche no os verán. Guiaos por las estrellas y volved a Inglaterra, no tardareis más de un día.

El hombre tiró de una cuerda y el bote se elevó en el aire. Lo empujó con el pie y lo sacó fuera, quedando en vilo a unos metros sobre el mar. Comenzó a bajarlo con rapidez pero con cuidado. Hinata temblaba mientras miraba al hombre. Se dio cuenta de que un pirata venia directo a él, con una daga en alto.

Gritó de una forma desgarradora, advirtiendo al soldado del peligro a sus espaldas. El hombre se giró y consiguió reducir al pirata, soltando la cuerda del bote. Uno de los extremos de la cuerda se atascó en la polea y Hinata trató de coger el que se deslizaba, tratando de que el bote no volcara. Fue una muy mala idea.

El bote calló al agua y ella se elevó. Incapaz de soltar la cuerda, quedó suspendida en el aire sobre la proa, viendo como los hombres se mataban unos a otros. Bajo ella, Hiroshi combatía contra tres piratas. Trató de perennizarse y actuar con calma. Se decidió trepar por la cuerda, con un poco de suerte, llegaría hasta la torre del vigía y se escondería hasta que el peligro pasara.  
Cuando logró alcanzar aquella estrecha superficie con barandilla, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas por las hebras de la cuerda.

–¡Mujer del diablo! – Para su sorpresa, no estaba sola. El capitán que antes le había contado la historia de piratas estaba escondido también, temblando como un cachorro y mirándola con odio. – Nunca se puede llevar a una mujer en un barco ¡Trae mala suerte! – Vociferó. – Y para colmo vos los atrajisteis al cantar esa horrible canción…  
–Yo…  
–¡Callaos! – Rugió. - ¡No os atreváis a abrir esa boca de arpía!

Hinata tembló y se acurrucó en el suelo, rodeando su cuerpo con la capa. Estaba helada, pero no tenia nada que ver con el clima, sino con el miedo y los nervios.  
Se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia abajo. Los soldados ya habían sido reducidos y estaban todos maniatados. Los piratas reían y algunos descansaban, resoplando mientras se sentaban en el suelo o se recargaban en la barandilla de madera.

El silencio le resultó mucho peor que el sonido de los gritos de dolor. Escuchó unas botas chocar contra el suelo con fuerza y la figura de un hombre se impuso ante los prisioneros.  
Un gemido doloroso escapó de los labios del capitán que estaba a su lado.

–… El Temido. – Se mordió los labios con fuerza. – Que Dios nos asista.

La ojiblanca clavó los ojos en el hombre. _¿Ese era "El Temido"?_ Ciertamente, parecía un hombre común, un poco pequeño desde la distancia a la que se encontraba y solo podía distinguir el color de sus ropas. Pantalones negros y blusa blanca. Supuso que llevaría botas por el sonido que había hecho al caminar.

–¿Qué os parece, _miei compagni (mis camaradas)? _– Hablaba un perfecto ingles, pero el dulce acento italiano asomaba por sus labios. – Tenemos a unos _soldati (soldados)._

Los hombres rieron con burla y comenzaron a registrar el barco. Hinata vio con impotencia como varios de esos hombres entraban en su dormitorio y comenzaban a escucharse como se rasgaban las telas y se rompían los muebles.  
Uno de los hombres salió corriendo de su camarote y acarró el brazo del pirata. Parecía que intercambiaban unas palabras en italiano y luego, "El Temido" salió apresurado hasta colarse en el aposento de Hinata.

Dos de sus hombres agarraban un vestido y tiraban de él como si la vida les fuese en ello. El pirata los observó divertido y lo cogió de un manotazo, notando la fina tela ente sus ásperos dedos.

–Si tanto os gusta, podéis compartirlo. – Los demás delincuentes rieron a carcajadas. – _Primo (primero) _se lo pone uno, _e poi (y después)_ el otro.

El hombre también rió, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Volvió a palpar el vestido en la zona del pecho y notó la tibieza. Enarcó una ceja y miró el dormitorio. Se abalanzó sobre la cama y metió la mano entre las sabanas. Aun estaban calientes y olían a mujer.  
Volvió a salir a la proa, donde los prisioneros miraban la escena.

–¿Y la _donna (mujer)?_ – Preguntó. Su voz sonó potente. Como la de un guepardo que ruge para imponerse sobre otros.  
–Aquí no hay mujer alguna. – Hiroshi levantó su cabeza con orgullo. Sabia perfectamente donde estaba su prima pero no iba a delatarla bajo ningún concepto. En verdad, el escondite que había encontrado era bueno y alejado del peligro. Así no se preocuparía por buscarla en alta mar antes de que muriese deshidratada.  
–¿No hay _donna (mujer)_? – Una sonrisa adornó los labios del hombre. – _Allora (entonces)… _¿Porqué la cama huele a hembra y el vestido está tibio?

El hombre arrojó el vestido al suelo y soltó una carcajada, levantando su cabeza y haciendo que sus cabellos negros se moviesen con gracia y soltura. Los hombres se amontonaron tras él, formando una especie de escuadrón. Giró sobre sus talones y gritó.

–¡_Miei compagni (mis camaradas)!_ – Señaló el vestido y sonrió. – En este barco, hay una _donna (mujer) _sin su vestido. Esperemos que ande desnuda. – Los hombres rieron.

Entendiendo lo que aquello significaba, los hombres comenzaron a rebuscar por todos los rincones. Hinata miraba todos los gestos detenidamente. Si alguno de aquellos hombres hacia el menor indicio de querer subir a la torre del vigía, ella misma se lanzaría al mar abierto de un salto.

–Es a vos a quien quieren.

La joven se giró. Sus ojos casi se salieron de la sorpresa. El capitán estaba encorvado, pero lo suficiente erguido como para que ella viese la daga que sostenía en una de sus manos. Se apegó a la barandilla mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella silenciosamente.

–Si vos bajáis, nos dejaran en paz.

La amenazó con el cuchillo para que bajase, pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a aquello. Trató de agarrarlo de las muñecas para que el arma no la alcanzase, pero ese hombre era más fuerte que ella.  
El capitán se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo femenino como una león salvaje, tratando de empujarla para que cayese al vacío. Hinata por su parte, trató de apartarse, pero no tubo suerte.

El hombre la agarró de los cabellos, tirando de ella hacia el borde de la pequeña barandilla. Hinata clavó sus ojos en el vacío, tan lejano y cercano a la vez. El corazón le latió con fuerza y la adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sin saber como, se agarró a la madera y le dio una fuerte patada al hombre en el vientre.

Escuchó el grito y el golpe seco. No quiso mirar hacia abajo, sabiendo que se encontraría con una imagen horrorosa. Una muerte por su culpa…  
No tubo mucho tiempo que pensar, cuando volvió a recuperar la calma, varios hombres subían para comprobar que no quedase nadie más. Armándose de valor, cogió la daga que el capitán havia intentado clavarle y la metió dentro de su bota, con cuidado de no cortarse.

Respiró hondo y hecho a correr, con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio. Sus pequeños pasos eran apresurados y los gritos se escucharon con más fuerza. Pudo reconocer la vos de Hiroshi gritándole que saltara al mar y se marchara. La voz de los soldados rogando que no cayese al vacío. Los gritos y silbidos de los piratas. Aquello la aturdió.

Un paso en falso la izo trastabillar. Notó como perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo se doblaba hacia un lado. De un rápido movimiento, metió los dedos en su bota y clavó la daga en la tela de la vela. Hinata caía lentamente hasta que el filo se dobló y su cuerpo paró en seco. Una mano se aferró a su rodilla y miró con susto como un pirata castaño, con marcas en sus mejillas sonreía orgulloso por haberla capturado.

Sin pensarlo, le propinó una patada en la cara u el joven calló varios metros al suelo. Supo que estaba bien por los quejidos de dolor. Hecho un fugaz vistazo al suelo, viendo como se retorcía y como otros hombres trataban de conseguir la hazaña que él no había logrado.

La Hyuga se sujetó con fuerza a la tela y sujetó la daga con sus dientes. Fue ascendiendo lentamente, ayudándose de sus piernas, enrollándolas en la rota tela. Por un momento, no escuchó nada, tan solo el golpeteo de su corazón contra sus oídos. Consiguió llegar a lo más alto de la vela, sujetándose a la madera y volviendo a subirse en ella.

Para su mala suerte, descubrió a un pelirrojo esperándola, con una espada en alto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la luz de la luna y una sonrisa malévola dibujaba sus labios. Hinata empujó la daga con fuerza y la levantó, preparada para defenderse en cualquier momento.  
El hombre se rió en su cara, murmurando algunas frases en italiano que parecían divertirle aun más. Los hombres que estaban cerca rieron con él.

La ojiblanca se sintió perdida. Aun cuando consiguiese no caer al vacío y librarse de aquel hombre, no podría con los otros tres que había tres él. _¡Piensa Hinata! _Se dijo a si misma. Neji le había enseñado todo sobre el combate y la estrategia, Hiroshi había hecho lo mismo, instruyéndola como un soldado más, y ahora que podía ponerlo en práctica y librarse de aquellos malhechores, no era capaz.

Una idea cruzó su mente cuando vio la cuerda por la que había trepado. Tal vez funcionase, los hombres aun estaban lejos de ella y tal vez con suerte, podría lograrlo. La cogió y se la enrolló a la cintura. Dio vueltas sobre si misma para acelerar su acción y acabar cuanto antes. Apretó los dientes y se preparó para el dolor. Justo cuando escuchó un rugido a sus espaldas, saltó al vacío.

Mientras caía, comenzó a dar vueltas por los aires, desenrollando la cuerda conforme iba aproximándose al suelo. Cuando ya quedaba poco para que la cuerda soltara su cintura, se agarró con fuerza a las hebras y ocurrió lo que esperaba. Por inercia, la cuerda actuó como un látigo, balanceándola y sacándola de la proa del barco. El mar tranquilo quedó bajo ella y se soltó. Se tiró al agua de cabeza y la oscuridad del agua la envolvió. Dejó de escuchar gritos, en silencio lo agradeció.

Salió a la superficie para tomar aire y volverse a sumergir. Volvería a Inglaterra nadando aunque la vida le fuese en ello. Alertaría a los soldados y Neji iría tras aquel pirata hasta que pagase por todo lo que había hecho aquella noche. Cuando el agua dejó de rodear su rostro, aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire. Pude ver como los piratas se asomaban para ver donde estaba y trataban de encontrarla.

Volvió a sumergirse y se preparó para impulsarse cuando algo calló sobre ella. Se enredó en sus brazos y piernas, hundiéndola con lentitud. Observó con pavor la red que la rodeaba. _¡Le habían lanzado una red! ¡Moriría ahogada!_  
Trató de liberarse, pero era inútil. Cuanto más se movía, mas se enredaba. Buscó la daga sin éxito, suponiendo que la habría perdido en el salto. Empezó a entrarle agua en los pulmones y cada vez le costaba más no perder la nitidez de las cosas. Sin embargo no pudo. Calló en la oscuridad, abandonándose a aquel fatídico final.  
_Moriré feliz…_ pensó. _Como un hombre que ha vivido su última aventura_.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentía dolor en su pecho, como si alguien le hubiese clavado un cuchillo y hubiese retorcido la hoja. Se fijó en el lujo que la rodeaba. Levemente iluminado, el camarote lucia en todo su esplendor. Se podía apreciar la decoración italiana en los muebles. No era lo que esperaba de un salvaje pirata.

Las paredes negras con detalles dorados eran típicas de artistas venecianos. Había dos elegantes sillones de un rojo sangre brillante a modo de sala de estar. Un escritorio de madera de roble tras el cual, se veía un balcón que daba a la parte trasera del barco.  
La cama estaba a un lado. Hinata palpó las sabanas oscuras sobre las que reposaba. Seda.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, azotando el marco con violencia. La chica trató de ocultarse con la capa negra, sin embargo, ya no la llevaba. Comprobó con vergüenza su ropa mojada y pegada a su cuerpo. Lo único que la cubría de tal vergüenza eran las sabanas de seda de aquella enorme cama.

Una figura se impuso frente a ella. Lo primero que vio fueron las piernas, largas y fibrosas enfundadas en unas botas de cuero negro brillante. Alto, de hombros anchos y estrechas caderas. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en la zona del pecho, dejando ver los trabajados músculos del vientre. Se sintió pequeña, como una diminuta pulga.  
Tenia los cabellos negros, de un azabache intenso. Su piel era algo más oscura que la de ella, producto de las jornadas bajo el sol abrasador del mar.  
Su rostro era perfecto. Con las líneas de la mandíbula bien definidas, la nariz recta y fina. Los labios delgados, apetecibles con solo mirarlo, sin embargo sus ojos eran lo peor.  
Negros, brillantes y penetrantes. Eran como una capa que cubría cualquier emoción e impedía que quedara al descubierto.

–_Buonasera… piccola donna. (Buenas noches… pequeña mujer)_ – La voz era más ronca de lo que recordaba. Hinata trató de incorporarse, pero en fuerte dolor en el pecho y el vientre se lo impidieron. – Habéis despertado mi curiosidad. Os aseguro que estoy _molto_ intrigado.

Él sonrió de manera burlona y ella se removió en el lecho incomoda. Escondía temerosa el rostro para que él no pudiese verla del todo. Por alguna razón, sentía que no debía mostrar su rostro, era como una especie de presentimiento.  
El calido aliento golpeo su coronilla. Supuso que estaría inclinado para poder verla mejor.

–Comprendo que os mostréis reacia a daros a conocer, pero hablarle a unos cabellos es _difficile_. — La ojiblanca pudo ver las largas piernas separadas y firmes, hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, Le agarró los cabellos y tiró de ellos, echando hacia atrás su cabeza de un tirón.

Quedó boquiabierta. Se sacudió con fuerza, olvidando el dolor por un momento y concentrando en liberar sus cabellos del agarre. Él la soltó con rapidez, temiendo que ella misma se hiciese daño. Los ojos negros chocaron contra los blancos. El asombro y la confusión estaba desbordando en sus miradas.

Los ojos del pirata se entornaron con aire pensativo, brillantes, llenos de vida y emoción. Un perfecto contraste con el terror y la admiración que destilaba la mirada de ella en aquel momento. Rara vez, Hinata prestaba atención a los hombres, pero aquel italiano de físico impresionante consiguió captar su atención. La Hyuga estaba segura de que una sola mirada de él, era capaz de hacerle reconsiderar los votos hasta a una monja.

—Un _piacere (placer)._

De nuevo, ella se sintió acosada por su inquisidora mirada. Se fijó en el pendiente que perforaba el lóbulo izquierdo: un diamante. Su aroma llegó a su nariz, pura esencia masculina. De pronto, se sintió desfallecer. La cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a sentirse sofocada. Sonriendo, el hombre enrolló un dedo en uno de los mechones oscuros de los cabellos de ella.

—_¿Allora (bueno)?_ ¿Os comió la lengua el gato? – Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arrebatándole el mechón de cabello.  
—¿Qué es lo que intentáis hacer con mi tripulación? Si lastimáis a alguien… - Amenazó. Un brillo burlón asomó por los ojos del moreno.  
—¿No estáis ansiosa por saber qué intenciones tengo con vos? – Una sonrisa ladina surcó los labios. El hombre irguió su barbilla, orgulloso.  
—No me importa lo que hagáis conmigo mientras mi gente salga ilesa.

Debió de pensar antes sus palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó las manos a los labios y ahogó un grito. Lo miró con miedo, observando como la sonrisa altiva de él se agrandaba.

—¿Entonces puedo hacer con vos lo que me plazca? — Le preguntó él con una ceja levantada.  
—¡Por supuesto que no!

Se sintió salvada por los golpes en la puerta. Entraron tres hombres. Reconoció a dos de ellos. Uno era el castaño con tatuajes en sus mejillas, al cual, le había propinado una patada en el rostro para que la soltara del tobillo. El segundo era el pelirrojo que se había burlado de ella. Observó que este también tenía un tatuaje en la frente, un símbolo japonés que no llegó a ver del todo. El tercer hombre era rubio, con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y unos brillantes ojos azules.

Los tres hablaron un momento en italiano y dejaron un baúl junto a los pies del ojinegro mientras la miraron a ella fijamente. El castaño con algo de rencor por el fuerte golpe recibido. Salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

—Creía que los piratas ya no atacaban barcos pequeños. ¿Sobrevinieron tiempos difíciles? – Preguntó mordaz. Él soltó una carcajada.  
—Afortunadamente no. Pero vos, sois sin duda el premio más valioso que jamás haya adquirido.

Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras él se dirigía hacia el mueble de las bebidas. Los ceñidos pantalones de color negro destacaban cada músculo tenso de sus piernas. Llevaba una daga curva con mango plateado amarrada a la cintura, sobre una faja de seda color rojo sangre. Era una daga oriental. Neji tenia una parecía adornando la pared de la biblioteca. El cristal tintineó cuando él llenó una copa con un líquido de color ámbar claro.

—¿Puedo ofreceros algo?  
—¡Brindad solo! – Le espetó. Los ojos oscuros recorrieron su figura, haciéndola sentir cohibida.  
—Tenéis una lengua demasiado afilada para ser una _donna_. – Alzó una ceja con aspecto divertido. – Temo que habrá que desafilarla.  
—¿Tenéis intención de mantenerme cautiva por un rescate? – Su mente hacia horas que trabajaba en esa posibilidad.  
—¿Tan pronto queréis alejaros de mi compañía? Qué _crudele (cruel)._ — Aonrió burlonamente. — La verdad, es que tengo intención de devolveros a cambio de cierto precio.  
—Hyuga Neji pagará a "El Temido". Soy su única familia. – Alegó. – Aceptará cualquier precio.

El hombre dio un rápido sorbo a su whisky, apurándolo y suspirando mientras el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. Se acercó a la cama, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de Hinata.

—No hemos sido presentados apropiadamente. Permitidme — Le tomó la mano de manera galante. Hinata se la arrebató de un tirón, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de veneno.  
—Ya sé quién sois vos. – La irritación ardió en los ojos de él, pero la reprimió. Bajó la cabeza hasta acercarla a la de ella y le susurró.  
—Mi nombre no es "El Temido". Es Sasuke.  
—¿Cuál es el precio? — Preguntó ella. ¿Qué podía querer aquel hombre para capturar a una mujer como ella?  
— Sólo tengo intención de reclamar lo que es mío, algo que no tiene precio. — Su expresión volvió a mostrarse fría y divertida a la vez, como si disfrutara aquella pequeña pantomima. — ¿Vos tenéis precio?

Ella lo miró airadamente con aquellos ojos rasgados de color blanco que le daban un aspecto felino. Sintió deseos de golpearle, sin embargo se controló, haciendo acopio de su educación inglesa. Se conformó con insultarlo.

—Bestia. — Siseó. El pelinegro tuvo el descaro de echar la cabeza atrás y lanzar una carcajada.  
—Estoy seguro de que esperáis que no lo sea, aunque... — Le tocó el rostro sobresaltándola. Aunque lo único que hizo fue sostener la barbilla femenina para obligarla a que le encarase. — Estaría más que contento de cumplir con vuestras expectativas. — Echó un vistazo en dirección a la cama y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. El sentido del humor y el desafío brillaron en aquellos ojos oscuros. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que teníais en mente? ¿Violento y encantador, o placer prolongado? Estoy dispuesto a complaceros en ambos roles.

Hinata le dio un manotazo en la muñeca, logrando que le soltara la barbilla y retrocedió. Él se pavoneaba de manera arrogante, como un leopardo negro, elegante y letal. Cuando la enjauló entre sus poderosos brazos y el colchón de la cama, ella apenas logró murmurar.

—Hyuga Neji os matará si me ponéis un dedo encima.  
—Un daño grave.

Con el corazón martillándole el pecho, la ojiblanca clavó la mirada en aquellos fascinantes ojos. Todo lo demás se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Ese rostro apuesto y el ancho de sus hombros musculosos le colmaron la visión. La tensión se oyó crujir entre ambos y por un breve instante ella casi olvidó quién era él.  
Él le examinaba el rostro detalladamente, admirando esos ojos naturalmente rasgados incoloros, la graciosa nariz respingona, la suave redondez de sus mejillas. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios: carnosos, rosados, levemente temblorosos. La lujuria se le grabó en el iris.

—Creo que la furia de Hyuga Neji es un castigo nimio por pasar una noche con vos. – El olor a alcohol golpeó el rostro de la chica cuando él la rozó con su aliento.

Él sonrió pecaminosamente al notarla turbada. Los dientes blancos resplandecieron en un malvado contraste con la piel morena y la peliazul sintió profunda compasión por las mujeres que habrían caído en las redes de aquel hombre. Ese desgraciado era absolutamente consciente del poder de su atractivo masculino. Ella tragó con dificultad.

—¿De veras no tenéis intención de hacerme daño?  
—¿Haceros daño? — Un aire extraño se reflejó en sus ojos. En un acto atrevido, le acarició los labios carnosos con la yema de los dedos. La leve aspereza de su piel le resultó alarmantemente seductora. — Una criatura hermosa como vos fue hecha para recibir placer, no dolor.

Aturdida, ella simplemente atinó a mirarlo mientras él se levantaba del lecho, liberándola y abandonando el camarote para dejarla encerrada.

* * *

Sasuke salió de su camarote y apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared. Respiró agitado, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Aquella pequeña mujer era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Sus ojos felinos, el salvajismo que destilaba todo su cuerpo, puro fuego a la vista. Temía acabar quemándose si seguía con aquel juego que había incitado.

Pero había sido superior a él. Cuando la había divisado en lo alto del mástil, lo primero que pensó era en la valentía de esa muchacha. No todas las mujeres subirían a un lugar tan alto. Pero aquello no había sido nada comparado con verla descender mientras su cuerpo daba vueltas por el aire, para finalmente, caer al mar con una elegancia angelical.  
Por su torpeza, había estado apunto de ahogarla. Él le había echado la red encima para que no escapase, y por culpa de eso, casi acaba con aquélla frágil mujercita.

—¿Te has fijado en sus ojos? – Reconoció la voz de Gaara. Él, Naruto y Kiba estaban bebiendo una copa de ron mientras miraban el mar.  
—¡Claro amigo! ¡Tiene dos! – Se burló el rubio. – Aunque creo que uno era de cristal.  
—Naruto… - Lo llamó el pelirrojo. - ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de lo de Singapur?  
_—¡Stupid!_ – Gritó el rubio en su lengua inglesa. - ¡Era una mujer!  
—Una mujer con bigote. – Por primera vez, el castaño intervino en la conversación, divertido por poder fastidiar al ojiazul.  
—Yo diría que tenía algo más que un bigote.

Los tres se giraron, viendo con una sonrisa a Sasuke. Todos excepto Naruto, que insultaba a su amigo en ingles y lo maldecía internamente. Encontraría una forma de vengarse de aquellos estúpidos, les devolvería la jugada costase lo que costase.

—¿Crees que dará resultado tu plan? – Gaara miró al ojinegro.  
—Eso espero. – Murmuró. – Se nos acaba el tiempo y las ideas.

Miró la luna llena y el horizonte en calma. Ahora solo quedaba que Neji Hyuga no fuese tan estricto como decían y se sintiese capacitado para negociar con un pirata. Miró por última vez su camarote, advirtiendo como la luz de la habitación se había apagado. Esta noche, él dormiría bajo las estrellas.

* * *

_**NA:**__ ¡No me maten onegai! Se que tendría que estar subiendo contis y esas cosas, pero estoy enferma y me puse a ver "piratas del Caribe", y teniendo en cuenta que estoy leyendo libros de piratas…, compréndanme. Una película, un libro, palomitas y un refresco y… ¡Pum! La idea surgió sola. Así que corrí a mi ordenador y la escribí sin perder tiempo. No pensaba colgarla pero pensé; "¿Qué demonios? Ya la escribí ¿no?"_

_Espero que les guste. No se cuando subiré la conti pero… la subiré. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de hacer las contis de "10 razones para odiarte" y "Del amor al odio hay un paso" (Agradezcan a la gripe cuando las suba xD)_

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai ·_


	2. Enfrentamientos

_**~ Piratas **__(SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/Adventure  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Ella era un tesoro por entero. Él, un demonio perseguido por una deuda de sangre. –"Sois un arrogante", "Y vos la dama con la lengua más afilada que he conocido"–. ¿Puede el deber domar al deseo? Encontró parte de su alma, solo que no sabia que la buscaba._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Piratas ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Enfrentamientos__** –**_

* * *

_"– Es el fin del mundo, Excelencia. Cuando Dios nuestro señor creó Flandes, lo alumbró con un sol negro.  
Un sol hereje que ni calienta, ni seca la lluvia que te moja los huesos para siempre._  
_Es una tierra extraña, poblada por gente extraña que nos teme y nos odia y que jamás nos dará tregua.  
Quita más que el sueño, Excelencia. Flandes es el infierno._  
_– Sin Flandes no hay nada, capitán. Necesitamos ese infierno."  
**- Alatriste –**_

* * *

Era imposible no notar el entusiasmo de cada uno de los piratas que formaban la tripulación del Sharingan. Casi dos meses encerrados en aquel navío, rodeados de agua y con el sonido de las agresivas olas martilleando en sus cabezas. Rodeados de hombres y sin nada más que ron y unas pocas barajas de cartas para divertirse…  
Tal vez por eso, ninguno de ellos podía apartar la vista de la muchacha que en aquel momento cruzaba por la proa.

Hinata se sentía más pequeña de lo que era. Casi medio centenar de ojos la miraban fijamente, sin ofrecerle una pequeña tregua para que su cuerpo se relajase y la rigidez de sus músculos se aliviasen frente a las miradas lujuriosas.  
Por otra parte, los empujones que le propinaba Kiba no ayudaban. Se suponía que estaba escoltándola hacia el castillo de proa, pero parecía que estaba vengándose por aquella patada que la peliazul le propinó en el rostro.

La Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, tratando de protegerlos del abrasador sol que golpeaba su rostro con fuerza. Se sentía asfixiada por el calor y la humedad del ambiente. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que aquello fuese tan distinto del lúgubre ambiente ingles al que estaba acostumbrada.

Divisó a Sasuke, apoyado en la baranda de madera oscura mientras comía una especie de fruta anaranjada. Nunca había visto algo como aquello. Sus ojos se fijaron en el manjar, observando con deleite la brillantez y lo tierno que parecía.  
Sin previo aviso, sus ojos saltaron hacia los labios del pirata, mojados y resplandecientes. Observó con disimulado placer como su boca mordió la fruta y unas gotas de líquido escurrían por las comisuras de sus labios, viajando hasta su barbilla y goteando en su pecho. El hombre se llevó el brazo a los labios y restregó la manga por ellos.  
Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza, pensando que así calmaría el calor que se había instalado en su bajo vientre.

Un nuevo empujón por parte de Kiba la obligó a subir por la escalera de madera. A medida que iba accediendo al castillo de proa, pudo apreciar que Sasuke no estaba solo. Intercambiaba palabras italianas con otro pirata. Gaara, si no recordaba mal su nombre.

–_¡Capitano, sonó innamorato! (¡Capitan, estoy enamorado!)_

Gaara soltó una risa al ver la mirada de puro odio que le había lanzado Sasuke. No había dicho aquello para molestarlo, sino que había sido una especie de impulso.  
Aquella mujer era un ángel de la tentación. Sus muslos definidos por el pantalón masculino, con la tela ajustada y apretando su cintura, dejando ver la estrechez de esta y el plano abdomen. La blusa abierta, dejando ver hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y la palidez de su piel, propia de una mujer inglesa. El pelirrojo se relamió internamente. Ahora que se fijaba en ella, se daba cuenta de que nunca había visto a un ser tan hermoso y apetecible.

Hinata observó como Sasuke le propinaba un empujón nada amistoso al pelirrojo y le ordenaba algo de una forma agresiva. El ojiverde pasó junto a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, bajando por las escaleras y perdiéndose entre el resto de piratas.

–_Buongiorno, bellissima (Buenos días, hermosa)._

Hinata sintió el poderoso revoloteo en su estómago. Aquel maldito hombre no solo era apuesto, sino que aquellos malditos ojos la miraban con interés y admiración, provocando un brillo oscuro en ellos. La piel tostada del pirata brillaba bajo el poderoso sol y le impedía apartar la vista de aquel monumento de hombre. La deslumbraba con su sonrisa ladina, cargada de picardía.

Con cierto desagrado, Hinata descubrió que la presencia de aquel hombre la perturbaba de una forma tan llamativa como la noche anterior. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, la situación la excitaba de sobre manera. No por estar cautiva, sino por ver como Sasuke no l quitaba ojo de encima.

El pelinegro se llevó el último gajo de naranja a la boca y lo mascó ruidosamente, dando a ver los pocos modales que tenía. Rió divertido ante la expresión de la chica y siguió mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el cabello suelto y revuelto.

–Confío en que hayáis dormido bien… en _mi _cama.

No pudo resistirse. La noche anterior él la había encerrado en su camarote sin tener en cuenta que eso provocase su propio exilio de su camarote. Había pasado la noche en la proa, tirado sobre un montón de cuerdas y artilugios de asalto.

–Ciertamente… no dormí en vuestra cama. – la Hyuga se golpeó mentalmente al recordarse a si misma durmiendo en una esquina del cuarto, atemorizada por si aquel hombre volvía en mitad de la noche para hacer Dios sabe que. – Aunque lo haré esta noche, y disfrutaré al saber que os privo de ella. – contestó con aspereza.  
–Mi cama está a vuestra disposición. – la sonrisa masculina se ensanchó al ver la expresión horrorizada de la joven.

Una alta ola rompió en la proa y el agua voló sobre el barco. Hinata tubo la suerte de resguardarse de ella, sin embargo, Sasuke cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la sensación que el agua dejaba sobre él.  
El pirata lanzó una carcajada divertida al ver como la chica había correteado para no mojarse y casi había acabado en el suelo por culpa de un pequeño resbalón. Se relamió las gotas saladas de los labios y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de secarse e cabello como si fuese un can. Hinata contuvo una sonrisa.

–¿Os divierto? – preguntó el hombre.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se quitó la camisa mojada. Hinata contuvo el aliento y se llevó las manos a los labios para disimular su perplejidad. Sasuke tenía el cuerpo irritablemente hermoso. Bronceado, duro a la vista y ejercitado, moldeado con varonil perfección. Irradiaba vigorosidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa engreída que provocó un fuerte sonrojo femenino y se paseó delante de ella hasta llegar a lo que parecía una mesa, lista para un buen almuerzo. El mantel blanco cubría la superficie de madera y las copas de cristal junto a lo que parecía ser una cubitera llena de hielo se apoyaban en una especie de mesilla improvisada.

–¿Me acompañáis? – preguntó el pirata.

Hinata dudó. Una cosa eran las discusiones verbales… y otra muy distinta, mezclarse con un pirata. Observó con detenimiento al hombre y la mesa, comprobando lo bien planeada que estaba la situación. Vino italiano, dos copas, dos platos, dos sillas…

–No tengo hambre. – la chica se cruzó de brazos, inconsciente de que ese movimiento ensalzaba su pecho.  
–_My Lady…_ - imitó un perfecto acento ingles. – No habéis comido nada desde ayer… y estoy seguro de que os he abierto el apetito, aunque sea un poco. – se pavoneó.  
–Perdí el apetito nada más veros, animal. - lo insultó. La sonrisa divertida del hombre se esfumó.  
–Aun así… os sentareis junto a este animal y le haréis compañía mientras come. – el tono que utilizó, no admitía replica alguna.  
–No. – pronunció ella con valentía.

Según el criterio de la Hyuga, no había escapado de Inglaterra y sus refinados y absurdos modales para acabar cumpliendo los caprichos de un pirata. Neji bien la catalogaba de mujer cabezota… y en aquel momento, haría gala de lo que decía su primo.

Se dirigió al tramo de escaleras, cuidando sus pasos para no resbalar sobre la superficie mojada. Logró alcanzar la barandilla de madera, sin embargo, no llegó más lejos. Un fuerte y fornido brazo se enrolló a su cintura y tiró de ella hasta estrellarla contra el duro pecho masculino.

–No hagáis que os persiga, _donna_ _(mujer)._ – le susurró con suavidad. – Me esfuerzo por ser un _perfetto (perfecto)_ caballero… no tentéis la bestia que hay en mí.

A Hinata se le cortó la respiración al sentir la calida respiración junto a su cuello. Y darse cuenta de que aquello no le desagradaba, solo causó una mayor antipatía hacia ella misma. Le propinó un codazo en el estomago, mandando al infierno sus buenos modales y sacudiendo su cuerpo con violencia. Sasuke soltó el agarre, sin embargo, se aferró a su muñeca.

–No me sentaré a vuestra mesa jamás. – aclaró. – Ni aunque me amarraseis a la silla. – enfatizó.  
–No me deis ideas, Lady Hinata. – una nueva sonrisa se instaló en los labios masculinos. - Estoy tentado a amarraros a mi regazo.

Escandalizada, Hinata trató de abofetearlo, sin embargo el hombre paró su mano en el aire. No se dio por vencida y trató de empujarlo, apoyando su mano en el pecho desnudo y ejerciendo fuerza sobre él. Aquello divirtió a Sasuke.

Entre risas, llevó su mano hacia el pantalón de la peliazul y tiró del cinturón. La cintura de ella se arqueó hasta golpear contra sus caderas y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Hinata gritó asustada. Los ojos oscuros se clavaban en los incoloros de ella, sumergiéndola en una especie de letargo. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado y dejó de respirar. Con suma lentitud, el pelinegro llevó sus labios al oído femenino.

–Os hablaré claro. – sonrió contra la piel del cuello. – Si deseáis disfrutar de mi amable hospitalidad, haréis lo que os diga hasta que os devuelva a vuestro primo. – se separó de ella y observó con satisfacción cuan la perturbaba. Pudo apreciar el cuerpo tembloroso y las vacilantes rodillas femeninas. – _Allora…_ ¿Os sentareis en mi mesa como una _ragazza (niña)_ buena?

Ella asintió con lentitud, con los ojos fijos en algún punto perdió. Sasuke se soltó de ella a regañadientes, maldiciendo la lejanía de cuerpos y extrañando el calor de la mujer. La condujo hasta la mesa y le sostuvo la silla, obligándola a sentarse en ella. Por el contrario, él rodeó la mesa hasta ocupar el lugar de la cabeza, algo alejado de ella pero disfrutando de su belleza pálida.

–¿Vino? – ofreció.

La chica cogió la copa y se la llevó a los labios sin vacilar. Bebió el contenido de un gran trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Como si de un milagro se tratara, la palidez de su rostro comenzó a mitigarse y volvió a un tono más humano, algo sonrojado por el alcohol pero sin rastro de nervios o temor en sus ojos.

Gaara apareció de la nada, sosteniendo una bandeja de pastas y dejándola sobre la mesa. Al ver la copa vacía de Hinata, él mismo tomó la botella y la volvió a llenar por la mitad, entregándosela con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Hinata le sonrió de vuelta, comprendiendo que él actuaba por mera cortesía.  
A pesar del tatuaje en la frente, a la Hyuga le pareció mucho más humano que el tenebroso demonio que tenía sentado frente a ella.

–Os lo agradezco. – susurró al pelirrojo.

El chico sonrió con placer mientras Sasuke le dedicaba miradas mortecinas. Gaara no podía apartar los ojos de ella, observando con deleite como se llevaba la copa a los labios y daba un pequeño sorbo, pasando su rosada lengua por los carnosos labios, atrapando una pequeña gota granate que se había instalado en ellos.

–_¡¿Ma cosa fai, idiota (Que haces, idiota)?_

El pelirrojo se había quedado tan absorto en contemplar a la mujer, que no se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llenar la copa de su capitán. Mucho menos cuando el vino había comenzado a desbordar y había empezado a manchar a Sasuke.

–¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó el ojinegro con fastidio.  
_–_No.

Sasuke dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se levantó, mirando con irritable enfado a su amigo. El ojiverde rió entre dientes y se retiró, dedicándole una última sonrisa a Hinata seguida de un guiño picaresco. Abandonó el castillo de proa riendo disimuladamente, pero lo suficiente alto como para que los dos jóvenes lo oyesen a la perfección.

–Si continuáis con este mal humor, lo que seguirá será una conspiración. – informó la Hyuga divertida. – Vuestra cabeza rodará y robaran vuestro barco.  
–No harían tal cosa. – Sasuke se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y la saboreó. – Mis subordinados no se atreverían.  
–¿Tan importante os consideráis?  
–My Lady… soy importante. – el pirata observó como el tono de piel femenino alcanzaba un rojo brillante, casi obsceno. Supo por el brillo de sus pálidos ojos que estaba enfadada. – No os enfadéis… - trató de calmarla. – Ya tendréis oportunidad de vengaros de mí.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la situación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro, sino que se concentraban en olisquear el buen vino y saborear el dulzor del líquido. Hinata comprobó complacida que gran parte del sabor de aquel divino líquido era el de la madera de roble.  
Normalmente, todos eran de un gusto rancio o amargo. Pocos eran afrutado o dulces, sin embargo, el vino que el pirata el ofrecía era de los más placenteros que su paladar había tenido el placer de probar.

Apareció un hombre en las escaleras, subiendo con un par de bandejas y dejándolas sobre la mesa. Lo escuchó hablar. Un idioma que distinguía muy bien de otros pero que no comprendía. Con asombro, pudo oír como Sasuke le contestaba en el mismo idioma y que ambos sonreían.

–Eso es árabe. – no pudo ocultar la admiración. Él inclinó su hermosa cabeza.  
–Muy amable por vuestra parte el daros cuenta. – sonrió.  
–Fue una observación, no un cumplido. – atacó, irritada por la sonrisa felina del hombre.

Sasuke la observó con una sonrisa socarrona, alegando que él había decidido sentirse alagado. Con lentitud torturante, comenzó a destapar los platos, dejando ala vista el contenido y nombrándolos uno por uno. El vaho llegó hasta Hinata y su estomago dio un vuelco, anticipándose. La boca se le llevó de saliva y su enfado creció.  
Prefería morir de inanición antes que compartir la mesa con aquel hombre.

–¿Puedo haceros cambiar de opinión? – sonrió Sasuke.  
–No tengo hambre. – repitió la gran mentira.  
–En tal caso, disfrutad de verme comer. – sonrió con perspicacia.

Aunque sus palabras hubiesen dicho una cosa, Sasuke maquinaba internamente. Estaba decidido a provocarla, saboreando cada bocado, mirando los platos y gimiendo de placer. Hinata lo observaba mientras hacia gala del apetitoso manjar que saboreaba. Aun y cuando intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que aquel hombre era un bárbaro, sus modales decían todo lo contrario.

–¿Seguro que no queréis nada? – volvió a tentarla. – El cocinero es Italiano… puede prepararos lo que deseéis.  
–Lo lamento. – fingió tristeza. Dejó la copa de vino italiano sobre la mesa y la apartó con disimulo. – Pero en cuando a comida y bebida se refieren… prefiero lo francés.

Observó con placer como Sasuke golpeó la mesa y sus cejas se juntaron en una mueca ante la provocación deliberada. Hacia tres años, Hinata se había visto involucrada en una situación similar con una baronesa Francesa. Aunque en aquel momento la Hyuga había defendido sus gustos italianos sobre los franceses, estaba dispuesta a aliarse con el diablo solo para molestar a su anfitrión.

–Los italianos tienen mucho que aprender de los franceses. – continuó. Se relamió internamente al comprobar como la imponente figura masculina se hundía en la silla. – Hace siglos que los italianos perdieron el buen gusto.  
–Hinata… - sacudió su cabeza. – al hacer esa afirmación, os obligáis a probar la comida para cerciorarla. – los ojos negros ardieron rapaces, deseando aplastar al oponente.  
–Si lo que proponéis es un experimento, tendríais que traer comida y bebida francesa para hacer la comparación.  
–Lo lamento, querida. Lo único francés de aquí es el barco.  
-¿Cómo habéis adquirido una fragata francesa? – preguntó ella.  
–Muy perceptiva… - rió. – Me alegra que vuestra cabecita piense. El Sharingan pertenecía al rey Luis.  
–Y como los muelles estaban llenos… dejó que os lo llevaseis. – rió la ojiblanca.  
–En realidad… fue por una apuesta. _Monsieur le Roi_ perdió.  
–¡Sois ridículo! – la Hyuga se levantó molesta de la silla. – Vos hacéis apuestas con el rey de Francia de la misma forma que yo camino sobre fuegos del infierno.  
–Desearía verlo. – se burló con delicadeza.  
–¿Por qué me capturasteis? – exigió saber. - ¿Buscabais a alguien con quien almorzar sin que os causase problemas su compañía?  
–¿Y quien os dijo que vos no causáis problemas?

El negro y el blanco se encontraron. Ambos ojos brillantes de rabia y burla. Hinata se sentía sofocada por toda esa discusión. Había comprendido que con aquel hombre no iba a llegar muy lejos.

Se volvió a sentar y giró su cuerpo hacia el paisaje, observando el horizonte calmado. ¿Cuántos días tristes había añorado ver algo así mientras pensaba en su familia? Recordaba a Hanabi correteando por los jardines. A su padre y a su madre abrazados en regalándose caricias y besos furtivos cuando creían que nadie los veía… Extrañaba a su familia y odiaba saber que nunca más los vería.

Había ido a Inglaterra a refinar y pulir sus modales. Aprender a ser la perfecta dama que se esperaba de ella. Ahora que volvía a Jamaica, comprendía que solo lo hacía por deber. Porque su primo había llegado a la conclusión de que con diecisiete años ya era apta para casarse y formar una familia. Pensaba venderla al mejor postor.  
Aunque su primo se esforzara por buscarle un buen partido, ella lo veía como una venta en la que se la consideraba un cuadro que había que vender cuanto antes.

–Si os secuestré… fue porque os necesito. – la voz masculina la turbó. – Necesito algo de valor para Hyuga Neji.  
–¿Y reclamar lo que es vuestro? – recordó ella. Eso era lo que el pirata le había dicho la noche en que la capturó. - ¿Tal vez mi primo detuvo a un compinche vuestro? ¿Una mujer amada? ¿O tal vez un hijo bastardo?  
–Ya siento pena de perderos, _donna (mujer)._ – comentó con ironía. – Tal vez decida quedarme con vos y compraos con unas cuantas monedas de oro.  
–… No os atreveríais. – murmuró la peliazul.  
–Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta. – alzó la copa de vino y la apuró de un trago. - ¿Tenéis precio, _Lady_ Hinata? – él la miró con desafío mientras ella se escandalizaba. – Aun con toda la carne que hay en cada plato… me sentiría pleno al clavar los dientes en una parte selecta de la carne de vuestro delicioso cuerpo.

Esta vez, Sasuke no hizo nada por detener la huida femenina. Sabia a ciencia cierta que no había medido sus palabras y que se había sobrepasado, pero no había podido controlarse. Ella lo provocaba con cada movimiento, con cada palabra… lo incitaba a lanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa. Le gritaba con cada gesto que pasase la lengua por cada tramo de piel…

No se molestó en perseguirla por la proa o en irrumpir en su camarote, el cual había sido ocupado por ella. Se quedó en la mesa, disfrutando de la comida y viendo el paisaje. Se preguntó porque tenia un vacío en el pecho, porque esa sensación molesta no le dejaba disfrutar de la comida. Cuando vio el barco pirata en la lejanía, lo intuyó. _El Sharingan tenía visita._

* * *

Hinata se lanzó al lecho, apretando con fuerza la almohada y ocultando su rostro en ella. No se molestó en detener las lágrimas, sino que se dejó arrastras por cada sollozo. Sus hombros temblaban y sus gritos quedaban ahogados en la almohada de seda negra.

Aquel pirata representada todo lo que destetaba, y al mismo tiempo, lo que más admiraba. Lo envidiaba de una forma insana por gozar de la libertad, por no atender a leyes u ordenes. Lo odiaba con todo su ser por provocar tan turbación en su mente y su cuerpo.  
Por aturdirla con su cercanía o sus toques.

Se dejó caer de la cama y se arrastró por el suelo, gateando por la superficie de madera. Se sentía demasiado débil como para ponerse en pie, temía trastabillar y caer de bruces al suelo. Alcanzó el baúl que los piratas habían llevado al camarote la noche del secuestro y lo abrió, esperando encontrar algo familiar que consiguiera reconfortarla. El mundo se le calló encima.

Todo estaba revuelto, como si alguien se hubiese esmerado en buscar algo ahí dentro. Se sorprendió a sí misma sacando todo el contenido y haciendo un recuento de todo lo que había en él. No faltaban joyas, ni vestidos ni fotografías. Únicamente su diario de abordo.  
Entró en un ataque de nervios al darse cuenta de lo que esa perdida significaba.

Todos sus pensamientos, sus deseos y anhelos quedarían descubiertos. Trató de recordar cuando fue la última vez que escribió en él. La noche del accidente con los piratas, ella había estado escribiendo en la cama antes de dormirse. No recordaba haberlo guardado, sino que creía haberse dormido con él en la cama.

Tal vez con el ajetreo del asalto, lo había dejado en el camarote. De ser así, esperaba que su primo – si es que seguía con vida – lo hubiese puesto a buen recaudo. No tenía intención de que alguien lo encontrase y leyese cada cosa que había ahí escrita.

Su cuerpo tembló con miedo ante el estruendo. Lo reconoció de inmediato; el estallido de un cañón.  
Se levantó del suelo y corrió a la puerta del camarote, abriéndola con poca sutileza y observando lo que pasaba en el barco. Una bandera ondeaba en otro navío cercano, demasiado cercano. _Mas piratas…_

* * *

Observó con diversión como el hombre disparaba el cañón al tiempo que se aferraba a una cuerda. Las voces de su tripulación cuchicheaban entre ellas, haciendo apuestas sobre si el hombre conseguiría lo que se proponía o no.

El estallido resonó en todo el océano y la figura masculina se elevó por los aires, sujetando la cuerda. Cuando se soltó, salió volando por encima de su barco y cruzó la distancia que separaban ambos barcos. Se agarró al mástil del Sharingan, aferrándose a una de las cuerdas de la vela mayor y su cuerpo oscilo en los aires, cayendo con soltura frente a Sasuke. El ojinegro aplaudió con diversión y miró a su hermano.

–Estas loco. – reconoció.  
–Gracias a Dios. – rió con ganas. – Si no lo estuviese, esto no funcionaría. **(1)**

El hombre se quitó el sombrero de tres puntas que tapaba su rostro, dejando a la vista el enorme parecido con Sasuke. Únicamente cambiaba su cabello, más largo y lacio, y unas marcas en las mejillas, signos del paso de los años. La madurez se apreciaba en su rostro como quien observa un cuadro y descubre el arte en cada pincelada.

–Reuniones familiares… – suspiró. – Me encantan estos encuentros.  
–Yo los saludo con la mano hasta que pasan de largo. – Ironizó Sasuke. – ¿A que has venido?  
–Me aburría. – reconoció. – Y admito que deseo verle el rostro al estúpido Hyuga cuando le reclames por Mikoto. – sonrió con perversión. Comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, con el cuerpo tambaleándose y la espalda encorvada, una extraña postura que solo confirmaba lo ebrio que estaba. – Será algo digno de recordar cuando…

El hombre detuvo sus andares junto con sus palabras. Sus negros ojos se fijaron en la diminuta figura que seguía al final de la proa. Las puertas del camarote de Sasuke seguían abiertas y Hinata estaba en medio de ellas, escuchando la conversación y mirando la escena con cierta fascinación.

Itachi se acercó a ella, acariciando su barba con intriga. Le parecía recordar a aquella mujer. Haberla visto antes en algún lugar, sin embargo, no lograba recordarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para ver sus ojos, exclamó un alarido algo femenino y se retiró.

–¡Estas loco! – bramó. - ¡Una Hyuga! ¡Neji nos aplastará como a cucarachas!

El hombre corrió en lo que parecían zancadas cuidadosas con las manos en alto. Hinata estaba segura de que nunca había visto un hombre tan raro y extravagante. Así como la apariencia de Sasuke destilaba virilidad y elegancia, ese hombre era todo lo contrario.  
Sus pantalones caídos estaban sujetos por una faja roja, y su blusa caía desarreglada por todas partes. Con algunos desgarros en la tela y un par de agujeros. Las botas estaban sucias y un turbante cubría su cabeza. Era la típica imagen de un pirata común. Incluido el sombrero de tres puntas.

–Mi señor… – por primera vez, la peliazul se atrevió a hablar, ignorando los ojos delincuentes que la observaban. - ¿Vos sois Itachi, el pirata?  
–… Depende. – vaciló el aludido.  
–¿Sois vos quien roba los cargamentos de vino del rey de Inglaterra? – preguntó emocionada. - ¿Sois vos el pirata que ha recibido quince disparos? ¿El mismo al que han puesto precio y que es buscado en todos los mares?  
–Valla… – suspiró. – Esta muchachita está al corriente de mis fechorías. – comenzó a reír. – _Ho un ammiratore (Tengo una admiradora)._

Hinata lo observó con admiración. Había escuchado muchas historias de él. Neji le había narrado una y otra vez como había burlado a toda la guardia real inglesa solo para hacerse con una botella de vino que el rey ingles había mandado traer desde el norte de América. Aquel hombre tendría tantas heridas en el cuerpo como historias que contar.

Trató de acercarse a él, sin embargo, Sasuke la interceptó. Le agarró el brazo con firmeza y tiró de ella, cargándola en brazos hasta llevarla de nueva cuenta al dormitorio. La lanzó sobre el lecho y le dedicó una mirada de pura rabia.

–Portaos bien unos minutos mientras yo concluyo esta visita familiar. – mordió cada una de las palabras.  
–Pero… – trató de protestar. – Yo solo…  
–¡No estáis en posición de decidir! ¡Es una orden! – gritó. Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó en todo el barco. Ni un solo marinero se atrevió a respirar.  
–¡Sois despreciable! – Hinata le lanzó la almohada. – ¡Vos no me ordenáis nada!

Sasuke ignoró los gritos femeninos y salió del camarote, cerrándolo y pasando el seguro. Las puertas fueron golpeadas con fuerza y escuchó los gritos y quejas provenientes de la ojiblanca. Aquella mujer aprendería que cuando Sasuke ordenaba, los demás obedecían.

–Lárgate de aquí. – miró de reojo a su hermano. – En dos días haré el intercambio y por la noche nos encontraremos en Isla Tortuga** (2)**.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó al mar, incapaz de hacer sonar otro cañón y ser el causante de romper el incomodo silencio que se había creado. Sasuke les concedió una gélida mirada a sus subordinados y estos volvieron a sus puestos, obviando el accidente anterior.

Observó en la lejanía como su hermano era subido al barco por una cuerda y como este sacudía su brazo, despidiéndose de él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. No había podido soportar aquello. Que la Hyuga se mostrase tan reacia con él, y que por el contrario, a su hermano le regalase palabras de admiración y miradas de curiosidad y elogio. _¿Por qué no podía hacer eso con él? Porque la había secuestrado…_

Como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de sus actos, se golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Él era todo lo que ella odiaba; el hombre que le diese ordenes, que la obligase a actuar de una forma u ora, aquel que la limitaba y cortaba su libertad…  
Desde que le había robado el diario, comenzaba a conocer más de ella de lo que hubiese aspirado a hacer. Aunque solo llevaba dos paginas leídas de aquel librillo, podía darse cuenta de cómo era la mujer… y usaría eso a su favor.

–Sasuke. – Gaara se acercó a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Rumbo?  
–Jamaica. – contestó sin vacilar.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y dio un grito a los hombres, que inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Sasuke fijó su mirada en el horizonte y suspiró._ Pronto, Muy pronto, Mikoto estaría de vuelta con ellos… Y Neji Hyuga pagaría el haberse apoderado de algo que no era suyo._

* * *

Hinata seguía con la mirada fija en la pared. Hacia demasiado rato que había optado por dejar de aporrear la puerta, más por el bien de sus manos que por el de la madera. Se podía decir que había decidido esperar a que alguien la abriese.

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados por una fuerza divina, la puerta del camarote se abrió, dejando paso a un Sasuke mucho más temible y majestuoso de lo que nunca lo había visto.

–Lady Hinata… Hay dos personas que quieren conocerla. – la chica lo miró con turbación. – La _donna (Señora_) fregona y el _uomo (Señor)_ cubo. – sonrió con arrogancia. – Y le advierto que se prepare. Usted gozará de mi amabilidad cuando sepa apreciarla. Hasta entonces, usted será considerada como lo que es, una prisionera política y…  
–Bello discurso para un captor. – Hinata se miró las uñas con parsimonia. – Perdonad si vuestra perorata hace que mengüe mi interés.  
–Estáis llegando al límite de mi paciencia. – amenazó el pirata.  
–Vos llegasteis al mío hace mucho tiempo. – la mirada que la joven le regaló estaba cargada de rabia.  
–… Vos lo habéis querido. – el pirata se acercó al baúl y tomó una de las asas, arrastrándolo fuera del camarote. – Hasta que sepáis comportaros, me quedaré con vuestras pertenencias.  
–Dichosos vestidos… – se burló Hinata. - ¿Quién los necesita? ¿Usted… talvez?  
–¡Escuchadme bien, niña! – la amenazó con un dedo, templando de pura rabia. – ¡Estáis ganándoos unos azotes!

Sasuke no estuvo preparado para lo que sucedió. Hinata se levantó de lecho hacha una furia y caminó hacia él con paso decidido. La observó morderse el labio con cierto nerviosismo y menear sus caderas con cada paso, hipnotizándolo de una forma casi magistral.  
El ojinegro sintió escalofríos cuando esta puso una mano en su pecho y la bajó con lentitud hasta llegar al bajo vientre. Hubiese gemido de no ser porque la Hyuga cogió su espada con su mano libre y la deslizó de su funda de un rápido movimiento.

Hinata se alejó, empuñando el arma de una forma temblorosa y en alto, manteniendo el filo en dirección al rostro varonil. Observó la mueca confusa del hombre y después lo que parecía ser una burla.

–Antes de que vos pongáis una sola mano en mí para golpearme o hacer lo que os de la gana conmigo… tened por cuenta que no os lo pondré nada fácil. – la voz le tembló. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, incluso la espada. Estaba muerta de miedo y la sonrisa que Sasuke le esbozaba no mejoraba la situación.  
–_My Lady…_ – suspiró. – Vuestras palabras suenan a reto. – un brillo perturbador cubrió los ojos negros del hombre. Era como si la oscuridad se cerniese sobre ella a cada mirada. – Dejad eso antes de que os lastiméis… – extendió la mano en alto, esperando que Hinata le demoliese su espada. – Esgrima y lucha son dos cosas diferentes… lamentaría que salieseis herida.

La peliazul vaciló. Veía esos ojos estudiándola con interés, intentando adivinar que haría… Observó su alrededor, nunca había estado tan consciente de donde se encontraba. Las miradas de los delincuentes la miraban de lejos, observándola con anhelo, lujuria y diversión por lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró el filo de la espada que sujetaba. Afilado y brillante, algo doblada, como si fuese un sable. La empuñadura estaba bañada en oro, con unas iniciales en cuarzo negro de calcedonia; _US._ No sabía a quien le habría robado semejante espada, pero una cosa si era segura… Ella no se dejaría amedrentar por aquel hombre.

Sin vacilar esta vez, empuñó el arma con fuerza y lanzó una estocada, logrando su propósito y provocando que Sasuke se alejara con la sorpresa en sus ojos. No lo dejó descansar, ya que avanzó al tiempo que le daba una nueva estocada. Esta pasó cerca de su pecho descubierto, rozándolo y provocándole un fino roce del que salió una gota de sangre. Sasuke la miró con furia y ella sonrió aun más.

–Es una suerte para vos que yo conozca ambas… – dijo mientras recordaba lo que él le había dicho entre burlas. – ¿Deseáis proveeros de un sable… o pensáis ponérmelo fácil?

El ojinegro le regaló una última sonrisa cargada de malicia antes de acercarse a uno de sus subordinados y quitarle la espada. Se acercó a ella con la espada firme y listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Sus propósitos quedaron tirados en el suelo cuando ella lo atacó con rabia contenida, obligándolo a defenderse de las estocadas una y otra vez. Aquella chiquilla sabia lo que hacia, no había margen de error en sus movimientos y no le daba tiempo ni espacio para que la atacase.

–Sois la mujer más activa que halla conocido. – por extraño que le pareciese, toda la situación estaba lejos de molestarle. Cada cosa que descubría de aquella Hyuga solo lo divertía más y lo obligaba a diferenciarla del resto de mujeres que conocía.  
–Y vos sois el hombre más cruel y despreciable que halla conocido.  
–Puntos de vista. – se encogió de hombros, defendiéndose otra vez.

La miró a los ojos, viendo el temblor de su cuerpo y la turbación en su mirada. Aprovechó aquello para atacarla, haciendo gala de sus movimientos de lucha. La obligó a retroceder hasta que sus piernas tocaron uno de los cañones de proa. Sasuke sonrió, la tenia atrapada.

–Justo cuando se ponía interesante… – se quejó. – Una pena que finalice nuestro ameno intercambio de opiniones.  
–Opino lo mismo. – Hinata le dio la espada y en un rápido movimiento, apoyó las manos en el metal del cañón, levantando sus piernas y pasando por encima en una voltereta. Cuando sus pies se afianzaron en el suelo, volvió a apuntar al hombre con la espada.  
–No dejáis de sorprenderme. – reconoció Sasuke.

Aquello lo divertía, sin embargo, las miradas de sus subordinados comenzaban a ponerle nervioso. No podía dejar que esa chiquilla se burlase de él delante de su tripulación. Cualquiera que lo hubiese hecho, ya estaría en el fondo del mar con un disparo entre las cejas, y ella se paseaba demasiado viva por toda la proa.

Maldiciéndose por lo que iba a hacer, tiró su espada al hombre que se la había cogido y miró a la mujer. Hinata lo tomó como una rendición y atacó, sintiendo la victoria ya entre sus dedos. El cuerpo masculino le agarró las manos y tiraron de su cuerpo, esquivando la estocada y apuntando con un arma de fuego a su cabeza. El cuerpo femenino se paralizó.

–¡Tramposo!  
–My Lady… – Sasuke se permitió acariciar la cintura femenina, afianzando el agarra y disfrutando del toque. –… Soy un pirata.

Escuchó la voz de Gaara dirigida a los demás marineros, ordenándoles que dejasen el descanso y que comenzasen a trabajar mientras él arrastraba a la mujer hacia el camarote. La empujó sobre la cama y cerró la puerta con llave, dejando bien en claro que no quería que lo molestasen. Hinata observó aquello con temor.

Cuando lo vio acercarse a la cama, ella recogió sus piernas y retrocedió con el miedo grabado en sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, esperando lo que el pirata quisiera hacer, preparándose para sus aberraciones… pero en cambio, Sasuke pareció olvidarla y se sirvió una coda de coñac de la cómoda.

–¿Queréis un poco? – el pelinegro zarandeó la copa en el aire.  
–… No logro entenderos. – Hinata lo miró con desconcierto mientras él daba un sorbo al alcohol. – Me tratáis como a un perro sin amo… como a un invitado molesto. Sois vos el culpable de que yo esté aquí y no dejáis de ultrajar a mi persona. – lo señaló con un dedo acusador. – No tenéis compasión.  
–Tengo compasión. – empezó a reír. – De hecho, en este momento, soy la compasión en persona.

La miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada uno de los detalles que formaba su figura. Piernas largas y torneadas, fáciles a la imaginación al vestirse con aquellos pantalones altos de cintura. Vientre plano, pechos redondos y firmes, de un tamaño adecuado a las manos. Piel suave a la vista, de una palidez cremosa. Labios carnosos y sonrosados, ojos rasgados de felino… Sasuke era la compasión en persona al permitir que una mujer como ella todavía conservara su virtud.

–No tenéis vergüenza. – ella lo volvió a atacar, ingenua de los pensamientos del pirata.  
–Todavía no. – reconoció. – Pero soy un hombre de expectativas.  
–¡Bastardo!

Sasuke comenzó a reír. _Él era muchas cosas... pero no un bastardo._ Apuró la copa de coñac y se acercó a la cama. Ante la inquisidora mirada blanquecina, se dedicó a enterrar sus dedos en su cabello y comprobar la sedosidad de estos. Estuvo tentado a acercarse a sus labios, pero desechó la idea. Por el propio bien de la muchacha, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, volviendo a cerrarla con llave.

Hinata se quedó observando su ancha espalda desaparecer por la pequeña obertura. Su cuerpo aun temblaba, recordando el toque varonil en su cabeza mientras recordaba lo que había dicho antes de salir del camarote. _"Arreglaos un poco… os servirán la cena en unas horas"._

_¿Os servirán? ¿Eso significaba que iba a comer sola? _Con cierto desagrado, comprobó el sentirse privada de la compañía de aquel indeseable, le afectaba en demasía. De repente, no pudo imaginar una comida sin las burlas de Sasuke ni de sus penetrantes ojos fijos en su figura.

* * *

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de su camarote. Su cuerpo ardía como si de brasas se tratasen… y todo por aquella niña. Lo encendía de una forma inhumana, lo calentaba y luego lo bañaba en chorros de agua fría con sus afilados comentarios.

Notó una mano palmear su espalda. De reojo observó a Naruto, Kiba y Gaara; los siguientes al mando después de él. Los únicos que sabían toda la historia de su vida…

–Por un momento, temí tu muerte. – rió el rubio.  
–Mentiroso… – lo delató Kiba. – Tú apostaste contra él.  
–_¡Stupid! _– Sasuke soltó una carcajada.  
–Hace falta más que una chiquilla para acabar con mi vida.  
–Reconoce que no lo hacia mal… – apuntó Gaara.  
–Yo no dije que lo hiciese mal. – apuntó el pelinegro.

El rubio y el castaño se alejaron un poco, discutiendo entre ellos sobre el ganador de la apuesta, ya que Sasuke había ganado por medio de trampas. Gaara se acercó con confidencia a su capitán.

–¿Seguimos con el plan?  
–Nada cambia. – le recordó el pelinegro. Bajo la mirada oscura, el de cabellos rojos sacudió la cabeza con pesadez. – ¿Qué ocurre?  
–Nada.

El pelirrojo se alejó, dejando a Sasuke mucho mas turbado de lo que ya estaba. Algo le decía que Gaara intuía algo de lo que él sentía por esa chiquilla de lengua viperina… De la misma forma de la que él se había dado cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo la miraba.  
Todo era por culpa del mar. Todos llevaban bastante tiempo sin tocar tierra firme, y mucho menos una mujer. No era de extrañar que todo se revolucionase al tener a esa muchacha entre ellos.

Sasuke miró el horizonte y sonrió con tranquilidad. Pronto, todo volvería a su lugar. Hinata con su familia y Mikoto con la suya. Dos familias felices y completas que no volverían a verse nunca más.

* * *

Hinata contuvo la respiración. Hacia aquello cada vez que escuchaba un ruido tras la puerta. Mantenía la esperanza de que el capitán de aquella fragata entrase de un momento a otro y la acompañase en su cena, sin embargo, aquello no sucedía.

Observó con nueva aversión la posibilidad de cenar sola, y finalmente, se dejó vencer. Se acomodó en la mullida silla de escritorio y estiró los brazos, alcanzando los cubiertos de plata y pinchando un poco de carne. Se la llevó a los labios y cerró los ojos, disfrutando – en toda la extensión de la palabra – de los colores anaranjados que le provocaban el dulce picante de la ternera. Se relamió los labios hambrienta y volvió a atacar el plato, dejando un poco de lado sus modales.

Cuando iba a llevarse la copa de vino italiano a los labios, la puerta del camarote se abrió de un golpe. Sasuke la miraba con cierta furia y reproche. _¿Qué había hecho ella? ¡Estaba encerrada como un animal! _El pirata volvió a cerrar la puerta y avanzó hacia ella, cruzando el camarote en dos zancadas y arrojándole su diario de abordo.

–¿Estáis prometida? – aquellas palabras parecían dichas con la fuerza de un insulto.  
–¿Habéis robado mi diario? – Hinata levantó una ceja.  
–¡Contestad! – exigió el pelinegro.  
–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – contestó con tranquilidad. – Vos hurgáis en mis efectos personales y leéis mis secretos… ¿Sinceramente esperáis que conteste vuestras preguntas?

La furia brilló en las oscuras orbes masculinas. Las fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a las finas muñecas y alzó a la joven de la silla, imponiendo su fuerza y doblegándola ante él. Hinata hubiese gritado de no ser porque sus labios ya estaban ocupados.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el pirata la apretó contra si y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Un roce agresivo y cargado de enfado. Besaba sus labios con vehemencia mientras ella trataba de resistirse, sacudiendo su cuerpo y retorciéndose como una serpiente entre las garras de un halcón.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando la lengua masculina se coló en su boca, como un cazador furtivo que aturde a su presa antes de cazarla. Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando ambas lenguas se enredaron y la chica suspiró. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. La notaba tan sumisa, tan mansa, tan caliente…

Se separó para ver la expresión de su rostro. Avistar algún signo de rechazo por el beso, sin embargo, no llegó a verlo. Su rostro quedó cruzado por la sonora bofetada que la mujer le había regalado. Su mejilla comenzó a enrojecer y un pequeño escozor se hacia presente en su mandíbula.

Sin apartar la mirada del sueño, Sasuke salió del camarote mientras cogía de nueva cuenta el diario de la Hyuga. La ojiblanca se dejó caer en el suelo cuando la puerta se cerró y se llevó las manos a los labios, conteniendo la respiración y odiándolo por dejar la sensación de toque de sus labios. Se insultó a si misma por haber disfrutado del beso y por haber cedido ante la hermosura de su rostro.

Una fina lágrima viajó por sus mejillas. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Si no se marchaba pronto de aquel barco… enloquecería. Su cordura se iría al traste y acabaría rendida al pirata de ojos negros.

* * *

**NA: **_Lo primero, dedicar este capitulo a __**CHIIIACHAN**__, que hizo la portada del fic. Cualquiera que desee verla, esta en mi perfil. De todas formas, aquí dejo la dirección;_ http: /chiiiachan. deviantart. com/ art/ SasuHina-Piratas-155543407  
Puse los espacios para que la dirección no desapareciese ^^'  
_**GRACIAS CHIIIACHAN!**_

_Volviendo al fic…__ ¡TACHAN! ¡PRIMER BESO DE SAKUHE Y HINATA! Admito que el cap fue un poco cortito y bastante malo, sin embargo, exprimí mi mente de tal modo que las ideas acabaron._

* * *

_Lo segundo, aclaraciones;_

_**(1) **__Frase de la película "Piratas del caribe". Me pareció apropiada para la presentación de Itachi, ya que va a ser muy parecido al personaje de Jack Sparrow. A medida que pase el fic, se darán cuenta de que aparecen muchas frases de estas películas (mismamente puse la frase de "tramposo" y la contestación del Sasuke "soy un pirata"). Son mi fuente de inspiración a la hora de escribir capítulos y lamento si esto implica el desagrado de algún/a lector/a. Últimamente veo demasiadas películas históricas para fijarme en las palabras que emplean y todo eso… Quiero que el fic sea lo más realista posible y me esmero en ello._

_**(2)**__ Isla Tortuga. Hay dos, si no me he informado mal. Una en Haití y otra cerca de Venezuela. Yo me refiero a la de Haití. Era la más utilizada por los piratas durante el siglo XVII, aunque no niego que hagan una parada en la otra isla._

* * *

_Lo tercero, respuesta a los reviews:_

_**hitomi black dark**__**: **__Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho, aunque recuerdo que mi situación en casa no es la mejor. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo y de todos los accidentes que provocó la Hyuga. Realmente, no se lo pone nada fácil a Sasuke xD_

_**:** Bueno, en este fic Hinata es más que audaz. Teniendo en cuenta la época y la represión que sufrían las mujeres, yo la consideraría una especie de revolucionaria xD_

_**AngiieHyuuga**__**:**__ Si… Sasuke es bastante sexy, pero si le añadimos el morbazo de la apariencia pirata y el acento italiano… la cosa se pone interesante xD Espero que te guste la conti!_

_**layill**__**:**__ Yo también soy fan de piratas del caribe xD. Tal vez por eso, me esmero tanto en este fic. Estoy documentándome, viendo películas históricas y leyendo libros de piratería. Todo es poco para hacer caer a Hinata a los pies de semejante monumento de pirata xD_

_**-PatitoLoco**__**:**__ Si, el dialogo es un poco difícil, pero dado a que tengo clases en las que hay tratar con textos antiguos es algo diario, digamos que a mi se me hace fácil xD. Espero no haber bajado el nivel en el dialogo y espero que te guste n.n_

_**Ridesh**__**: **__Si, los subidotes de inspiración son muy inspiradores xD. Ya voy subiendo algunas contis, pero dado a las quejas por no subir conti de este, me decidí a hacer un pequeño regalo xD. Espero que te guste!_

_**Camila:**__ Me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque las conversaciones de Hinata y Sasuke no cambian mucho, irán subiendo de tono gradualmente xD. Si no es muy descortés por mi parte, me gustaría saber en que idioma escribes los reviews. Me cuesta un poco traducirlo y hay palabras que no consigo encontrar ^^'_

_**NIKI**__: La verdad es que, si me decidí a hacer un fic de piratas, fue porque vi que no había ninguno. Me gusta la originalidad y pensé "he! Yo seré la primera en poner a un pirata potente!" xD. Algo infantil por mi parte, pero juro que es lo que pensé. Espero que te guste la conti!_

_**Hyuuga**__**:**__ Me alegra que te gusten mis fics xD_

_**Kikuta-Madaren**__**:**__ No intento presentar a Hinata como un chicote. Teniendo en cuenta la época y la represión a la que estaba sometida la mujer, mi idea original era que Hinata fuese una especie de revolucionaria. Y teniendo en cuenta a Sasuke… en un futuro, las cosas serian interesantes xD. Pasé a leer uno de tus fics, solo me dio tiempo a leer uno, ya que mi situación familiar no es la mas buena y no dispongo de mucho tiempo. El de abandono me encantó, y reciente pude leer algo más de "barreras que se desmoronan". Solo puedo decirte que me encantan! Y que espero conti ¬¬_

_**Mel17**__**:**__ Me alegra que alguien no me quiera matar! xD. Creo que desde que escribo fics, he recibido más amenazas que en toda mi vida xD. Aun así, me alegra que tu esperes. Espero que disfrutes de la conti!_

_**Chelsea272**__: Corregí los errores, gracias por decírmelo. Espero que la conti te guste, y te diré que repasé a ortografía como mínimo unas diez veces. Aunque siempre se cuela alguna letra… -.- espero que te guste la conti!_

_**Sairiko:**__ Bueno, la actitud de Hinata cambia de vez en cuando. No olvidemos que es una chica refinada de la corte criada por varones xD, aunque eso se verá más adelante, cuando vuelva a reunirse con Neji._

_**Luchi-chan:**__ Si! Me atreví a subir un nuevo fic… y ahora me atrevo a subir la conti xD. Que te pareció? Sinceramente… creo que me adelanté con lo del beso… pero necesitaba la situación para un futuro enredo xD. ¿Y la aparición de Itachi? Kiaaaa! No sabia si presentarlo todavía o no… pero finalmente me decidí xD. Espero que te guste! Gracias por tu review! (bueno… por los dos, aunque el segundo haya sido para presionarme en las actualizaciones T-T… xD)_

_**Betsy**__: Me alegra que te guste mi historia. No entendí lo que quisiste decir con "Hinata está medio chicada" (siento mi ignorancia, pero hay términos que una española no puede entender por mucho que se esfuerce xD, nuestra ignorancia es así xDD. Si te soy sincera, me sonó a que era muy niña). Sobre el fic de "dos almas perdidas"… decidí eliminarlo. No parecía un fic que interesase ni tampoco le veía mucho futuro. Puede que dentro de un tiempo lo vuelva a subir, reescrito desde otro enfoque, pero por el momento… lo asesiné xD_

_**flordezereso**__**:**__ Por favor, no me compares con Salgari. No le llego ni a la suela del zapato, seria como comparar un vino de mesa con un Alsacia (francés). Aiis… se me apegó algo de tanto escribir sobre vinos -.-'. Espero que la conti te guste!_

_**Sofitcard**__: Bueno, en realidad es Itachi quien se parece a Sparrow, aunque Sasuke tambien tiene ciertos rasgos de Jack. Si decidí subirla ue porque no había visto ningún fic de piratas hasta el momento, y mi enorme ego me obligó a subirlo xDD. Suena infantil, pero es así. Quería ser la primera en crear una historia así.__ Por favor… que no salga tu instinto asesino! Prometo subir las contis en cuanto pueda, pero promete que no saldrá tu lado oscuro! xD_

_**Sayuri Koitsumi**__**:**__ El plan de Sasuke es sencillo; intercambio. Así de simple xD. Aunque la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?...bueno, no daré detalles. Todo se verá a su tiempo, aunque aviso que nada es lo que parece. El tema de "porque todos hablan ingles o italiano"… veras, El ingles porque de alguna forma, es internacional. Toda persona de buenos modales lo hablaba en aquella época, era una forma de demostrar su "cuna alta"… el italiano, simplemente porque el acento de un italiano es lo más enloquecedor que uno puede escuchar jamás xD.  
Yo también soy fan de Jack Sparrow! Viste que Itachi es una cipia exacta de cierto pirata? xD. Tranquila, no tengo intención de abandonar ninguno de mis fics. Si tuviese esa idea, lo avisaría con tiempo y ofrecería todas las anotaciones que tengo por si alguien quiere hacerse cargo de los fics. De momento, no es algo que piense hacer. Amo cada una de mis creaciones y me encantará finalizarlas todas con un bonito (o trágico) final xD._

_**primaver_hikari**__: Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y gracias por decir que escribo bien. A mi parecer, mis historias son malísimas y siempre me sorprendo cuando alguien las lee xD. Espero que te guste la aparición de Itachi xD_

_**veily**__: Espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti! Realmente… me costó bastante escribirla xD_

_**Kairi**__: Ya subí la conti! Espero que te guste n.n_

_**Arethahiwatari**__: Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero no haber tardado mucho. A mi también me gustan las historias de piratas y, en cierta manera, me decidí a subir el fic por eso xD_

_**istharneko**__**:**__ Sasuke no solo es un pirata deseable… aunque eso se descubrirá más adelante xD. Por el momento, me conformo con dejar la intriga por ahí… Ya viste que Hinata da muchos problemas, y más que va a dar. Sasuke aun no sabe lo que esa chiquilla le hará hacer xD. Si, eran Gaara, Naruto y Kiba los que hablaban… otras piezas importantes del fic, aunque eso lo dejo para más adelante n.n_

_**chiiiachan**__: Primero… Gracias por el dibujo! Fue maravilloso, y como ves, te dediqué el fic (primer párrafo de Notas Autora, por si no leíste). En fin… espero que el capi te guste, como viste… hubo primer beso! Aunque no fue del todo ideal… producto de la furia y los celos xD_

_**angela-hinata**__: La verdad es que si subí el fic fue por que no había leído ninguno de piratas y pense "porque no?". Espero que te guste! Se van destapando secretos kukuk_

_**Hina08**__: Bueno, Kiba, Gaara y Naruto van a ser una pieza clave en este fic, así que los verás a menudo rondar cerca de Sasuke y Hinata. Ellos son los conocedores de algo muy importante! kukuk_

_**CaRiitho-chan**__**:**__ Ya subí una conti de "Del odio al amor…", ahora estoy trabajando en las demas xD. Ya… el vocabulario es algo antiguo, pero quería reflejar la época en cada palabra xD. Así que posiblemente, muchas cosas te parezcan inusuales xD. _

_**HoshiNoTsuya**__**:**__ Hinata tiene control, aunque lo perderá en muchas ocasiones frente a Sasuke. La escena de las espadas fue una prueba de ello xD. Ten en cuenta que en una incursión pirata, pocas veces había supervivientes, el capitán solo trataba de proteger a Hinata. Imagínate la escena en su lugar; tu rodeada de piratas y un familiar tuyo escondido. El primer impulso es hacer lo que los piratas digan, no solo por conservar tu vida, sino por la de tu familiar. Ese fue el punto que traté de enfocar, aunque creo que no lo hice del todo bien -.-'. El estado de la tripulación se sabrá más adelante xD, pero ya aviso de que no hubo demasiadas bajas xD_

* * *

**· D**ejen **R**eview **·**


End file.
